Rinko Jerrard
Summary Rinko Jerrard is a 15-year-old girl and a power user of the team Ueki. She comes from a rich family and in the past, many people had pretended to be her friend so that she would buy them things. Disillusioned with the seeming cold-heartedness of the world, she succumbs to Robert's hypnotic charisma and joins the Ten. Initially, Rinko has a crush on Robert since he treats her as a real friend, but she eventually sees Robert for what he really is and joins up with Ueki, indeed becoming his guardian and constant caretaker. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-C | At least 7-C, likely higher | 6-C Name: Rinko Jerrard Origin: Law of Ueki Gender: Female Age: 15 Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Power to turn beads into bombs, Pseudo-flight with explosions, Multiple Personalities (Will switch to ruthless personality when someone say words like "scum " or "useless" to her. Original Rinko will not be able to remember anything while switching personality) Attack Potency: Town level (Was confirmed by Tenko to be 4th star level in power, which make her on same level with Don) | At least Town level, likely higher (Stronger than before. Fought and defeated Kabara who should be stronger than Oni, who casually stomped her in the past) | Island level (Shouldn't be far weaker than her teammate like s8-stars Ueki and Sano. Able to t destroy a Kurogane from weakened Anon) Speed: At least Subsonic+, likely higher (Should be far faster than pre-awakening Ueki) | FTL (Comparable to Sano) | At least FTL (Should be faster than before) Lifting Strength: Likely Class M (Should be comparable to Sano) Striking Strength: Town Class | At least Town Class, likely higher | Island Class Durability: Town level | At least Town level, likely higher | Island level Stamina: High Range: Tens of meters with explosion Standard Equipment: *'Breds:' She normally carries a lot of beads for actives her power. *'Rinko Rocket:' Her special shoes which made of a special alloy and then filled with beads. She uses this to blast herself up into the air. *'Beads Cannon:' Special metal tubes that are filled with beads and then go over her fingers so that she can detonate one bead and send the rest of them rapidly at her opponents. *'Rinko's Glove:' Her recent accessory is a special glove with beads hidden inside when used with her power, producing a force impact that claims to be as great as a close-contact weapon. Rinko Rocket.jpg|Rinko Rocket Beads Cannon.jpg|Beads Cannon Rinko Glove.jpg|Rinko Glove Intelligence: Very high (One of the members in Robert's Ten who was selected by Roert to be a gifted students) Weaknesses: She loves adorable beings and can't hurt them (Anyway, the weakness is not applied to her ruthless personality). Rinko is a careful person who usually thinks before doing something. Which makes her too careful and too slow to act sometimes. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Power to turn beads into bombs:' Rinko can turn beads in bombs. Anyway, she can do it only with beads that she used to touch. The bred bomb won't explode in Rinko's hand and can only explode after an impact. Key: Rbert's Ten Arc | Dogura Mansion Arc | Thrid Round Arc/Eos Rinko Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:The Law of Ueki Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Reformed Characters Category:Humans Category:Explosion Users Category:Split Personalities Category:Flight Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6